Love's Reincarnation
by Buckbeak Ate My Wand
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'A WORLD OF RIDDLES'. Tom/Hermione/Draco-Also involves Ron and Pansy. Tom and Hermione are very much in love and engaged. With the return of Draco Malfoy, their love is jeopardized and their positions within Hogwarts become threatened.


Loves Reincarnation

Chapter One

A tall, lean figure emerged from within the shadows of the forest, a sheer black cloak covering him and a hood to shield his identity from unsuspecting witch he was watching through the brightly lit window. His wand, now mud sodden from the journey he had just suffered, hung limply from the loose grip of his bony white talons. His grey eyes narrowed, watching the scene unfold in front of him, longing to join the beautiful young witch who captured his every thought. The same witch who abandoned him and brushed him aside for someone else. He often pondered how close he had been to capturing her heart, even before the war started.

It had been an awfully long time since he had seen her since that dreadful night and although he had hated her for leaving him at the time, he gradually became to understand why that was and was reluctant to admit it had been because of him that she had no option but to flee. He considered that it might have been wrong to pursue her, and maybe even more so now due to the circumstances that he only discovered a few months after her departure, however having ignored his true feelings for so many years he found himself utterly unable to deny himself any longer. He has to see her, to talk to her and make her see reason. One way or another, she would fall in love with him.

A small smile twitched at his lips and he gathered his sopping robes in one hand whilst twirling his wand in the other. The looming branches released him from their clutches as he took a shaky step towards the brightly lit house with its homely cobble path leading up to the small oak door with a large snake door knocker. The dark stranger walked with a slight limp which he ignored, and instead surveyed the commendable home, not very large as he was used to but fairly. He smirked. It was the typical little home he had imagined her living in when she was a grown woman with her own family. Yes, it was a perfectly cosy looking property with its picturesque gate leading up to the house and dipped roof. It was clearly a fairly old house, fit to collapse in fact. There was no doubt that they were keeping the entire place still standing with magic, otherwise it would have been rubble.

Lowering his hood, the man took a deep breath and released his robes. With that now free hand, he ran his cold fingers through his damp golden hair. He had chosen to grow it slightly longer recently. Not as long as his fathers, but shoulder length. No, he hated everything about his father. There was only one thing he could have thanked him for, and that was making it possible for him to meet that young, freckled bookworm he had gradually come to love. Even now, his father still continued to ruin his life. He never seemed to care that his son had been missing for months. He had once hoped that perhaps all his father's malice and cruelty had emerged since joining the Dark Lord and he hadn't always been that way, maybe once Voldemort had been destroyed he could settle and actually be a decent person. Unfortunately, he had found himself poorly mistaken.

His fingers fumbled delicately with the latch on the small gate, hearing trickles of laughter from the house. He knew it was her and he wished it could be him to make her laugh like that. He wanted to make her smile, and he would once he'd seen her again. It had been nearly two years without seeing her, for him anyway. For her it might only have been a few months perhaps.

The man eventually grew tired of brooding outside instead of making his presence known as he always did so well.

He was fully aware this reunion of sorts could go terribly; yes he was very aware of that. Not that it bothered him too much, he was just happy to see her again after all that time.

Taking a hesitant step towards the door, he slowly raised his hand to stroke the metal snake then hooked his fingers through the loop and tapped gently on the door three times before taking a step back. He waited for a few moments in silence as the rain coated him, piercing his cloak and soaking through until a shuffle was heard from the other side of the door, then the chime of a voice shouting "coming!" before it opened suddenly to reveal a certain curly haired witch with the most striking chocolate eyes he had ever seen with shimmers of gold and hazel. He watched those mesmerising eyes widen, and her perfectly plump lips open in surprise at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Draco? Is that you?"


End file.
